Telecommunications systems, cable television systems, and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. These networks may include a system of multiple network components, including switches, routers, converters, modulators, demodulators, etc.
One or more network components may be housed in a server chassis which may, in turn, be mounted in a rack system. A network component may include any equipment designed to be mounted in a rack and may be described as “rack-mount”, “rack mounted”, “rack mount chassis”, or “shelf”. In many cases, the server chassis provides electrical connections for the various components, physical connections between components and/or the rack system, and input/output access for cables, wiring, etc. In general, a server chassis may be called “rear-access” if cable and/or wiring connections are made from the rear of the server chassis and “front-access” if the cable and/or wiring connections are made from the front of the server chassis.